worldwarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Frost/The White Queen
Emma Grace Frost, the second daughter and third child of Winston and Hazel Frost of Boston, Massachusetts, is a powerful telepath who also possesses the ability to shift into an impenetrable diamond form. Emma is ruthless and cold, traits which serve her well as the Hellfire Club's White Queen. Early life Emma Frost was born in Boston, Massachusetts to the wealthy Winston and Hazel Frost; she is the second of three daughters and also had an older brother, Christian. Winston was cold, ruthless, and domineering, often imposing impossibly high standards on his children, while Hazel abused prescription drugs to cope with the tensions of her household. Thus, Emma obtains no emotional support from her parents or her sisters Adrienne and Cordelia, but got along with her homosexual brother Christian. At her school, she was ruthlessly teased by the other students and had difficulties with her grades. She was supported by her teacher, Ian Kendell. After some time with headaches, her telepathic powers begin to manifest, allowing her to read the minds of other students and get answers to the tests. Because she is able to glean information, Emma became a tutor to other students and Ian recommended her to be a teacher, something Emma's father refused. On her way home from school one day, Emma's car broke down and Ian gave her a ride home. After reading his thoughts and learning that he thought she is beautiful and intelligent, Emma kisses him. Her sister Adrienne recorded it and her father used the evidence to get Ian fired. Emma began to fight back by revealing Adrienne's secret modeling career and taking pictures of her father with a mistress. This intrigued her father, who said that she reminded him of himself at her age. Her father chose her to carry on his fortune, but after seeing her father betray her trust and commit Christian to a mental institution following a suicide attempt, Emma rejected his offer and decided to make her own way. Self-made woman and joining the Hellfire Club After a period of homelessness, Emma met and fell in love with a young man named Troy, who agreed to let Emma live with him. She learned that he owed a large amount of money to a local mobster named Lucien. In order to save Troy's life, Emma agreed to participate in a fake kidnapping scheme in an attempt to extort the remainder of Troy's debt from her father. However, Winston refused to pay the ransom, and Troy was killed while valiantly attempting to save Emma from an enraged Lucien. After disposing of Troy's corpse, Lucien's thugs handcuffed Emma to a pipe and sealed her mouth shut with duct tape, intending to kill her later. Adrienne released Lucien's ransom video to the media, forcing Winston to pay for Emma's safe release. Not content with the money, Lucien still decided to kill her, but by using her powers, Emma turned the thugs against one another and then forced the remaining henchman to free her. Emma took the ransom money and enrolled in Empire State University. There, she began to learn about mutants for the first time. She briefly datesda basketball player, however after their first date he mysteriously attacked her and was reported. She also met a fellow telepath named Astrid Bloom, who became her friend and mentor. Emma was also shocked to learn that Ian was also working at ESU and was dating her roommate. Emma, who still loved him, began to date him and was horrified to later learn that he was caught attacking her roommate. She learns that Astrid was secretly behind both the basketball player and Ian's attacks. Furious, Emma attacked Astrid telepathically and left her comatose. Though she was able to use her powers to save Ian's job, he rejected her when she confessed her powers as a mutant to him. She became cold toward humans after this and later auditioned as a dancer for the Hellfire Club, an underground elite society. Emma discovered the plans of Edward Buckman and Steven Lang to destroy all mutants. Alongside Sebastian Shaw, Selene Gallio, and Harry Leland, Emma battles Lang's Sentinels. Alongside Shaw, she kills Buckman and the Council of the Chosen, then takes control of the Hellfire Club, setting themselves up as Lords Cardinal of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. {History courtesy of marvel.wikia.com} The present Emma remains the Hellfire Club's White Queen. Recently, she and Black Queen Selene Gallo were tasked with the kidnapping of Lila Malfoy. Emma had to intervene when Selene nearly killed Lila's mother, Narcissa. Emma then carried the child back to Essex Manor when she returned with Selene, eager to learn the next phase of Sebastian Shaw's plan. Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Club